


Quack Quack

by DraconisWinters



Series: Fluffy Fics [2]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Duck shirt, Fluff, Funny, Gen, quack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Wind has a new addition to his wardrobe. Time is not amused.





	Quack Quack

Time exhaled heavily, looking down at the child in front of him. “Wind,” He began, smile forced and speaking through his teeth, “Take off the shirt.”

Wind looked up at him with a fake innocence, proudly wearing a shirt that said ‘I don’t give a’ with a picture of a duck below the text. “Why?” The boy whines, “I think its cute.”

“Wind,” Time pressed, “I know you know what that means. You are fourteen, you are not going to be running around implying such things. Take it off.”

“But Time,” Wind laughed, “It’s a cute little ducky.”

“Wind,” Time growled.

“Quack,” Wind said.

“Wind.” Time snapped.

“Quack. Quack.” Wind responded.

“Wind, if you do not take that off right now, I will go get Malon!” Time exclaimed.

Wind didn’t move to take the shirt off.

“Honey!” Time called.

“Okay, okay, it’s off,” Wind exclaimed yanking the shirt off with a pout. Time nodded with satisfaction before turning around to leave.

“Quack.”

“Wind, I swear!”


End file.
